A Mass Effect Whirlwind
by Yuri-hime
Summary: A whirlwind of short tales from A through Z


**Disclaimer** - I do not own the _Mass Effect_ series or its characters. They are owned by _BioWare_.

**Author's Note** - Hope you all enjoy~ =D

* * *

><p><strong>~A Mass Effect Whirlwind~<br>**

* * *

><p><strong>Always<strong> was quite a big word...but Shepard promised she _would_ always come back...and she always did.

~o~

**Babies** could be quite a handful Shepard was discovering, as she wiped the baby tinkle from her face, while listening with exasperated fondness to her baby girl giggling happily.

~o~

**Cats** were never meant to live in space. They were also never meant to fly, Shepard thought with an exasperated groan, as she tried to rescue the pitifully-mewling animal from her daughter's grasp, as the young Asari spun 360 degree cartwheels in the anti-grav chamber.

~o~

**Dating** Liara was something Shepard had looked forward to doing for a very long time...making passionate, all night love to her bondmate was something she had waited a small lifetime to enjoy...and it was worth every exquisite minute.

~o~

**Elcor** seemed to enjoy embarrassing Liara by stating in their ever-blunt ways, that she was one of the most beautiful Asari they had ever met. Liara always blushed prettily, and Shepard always smirked gleefully, before pulling her bondmate possessively against her.

~o~

Her **Fish** were all dead, Shepard thought mournfully, as she looked at her little fishes floating wrong-side-up in their tank. She remained mournful until Liara sailed into her cabin with two small, water-filled bags containing new fishes for her, and all was right once again in Shepard's world.

~o~

A **Gate**...they would _need_ a gate.. and bars...and chains...and just about _anything_ to keep their rambunctious, overly-active child in place for one Goddess blessed minute!

~o~

Cuddling before the fireplace, with her arm tucked snugly around the waist of her sleeping, beautiful bondmate Shepard had only one thought...she was well and truly **Home**.

~o~

Shepard stayed mildly grumpy for all of 5 seconds, before she joined into the peals of happy laughter, coming from both her bondmate and daughter, as the **Ice-cream** she had been enjoying continued to slip messily down the from of her shirt.

~o~

**Jellybeans**. Shepard did her absolute _best_ not to laugh, as her young daughter tried the sugary human treat for the first time, and the explosion of sweetness in her mouth caused her little face to scrunch up adorably.

~o~

Shepard slowly fed the **Kettle**-popped popcorn to Liara, as they lay curled up together on the couch, watching Indiana Jones destroy every piece of priceless artifact he came across, causing Liara to squawk with indignation for archaeologists everywhere, every time he did so.

~o~

The **Lion's** share of the hurt this time was held by Shepard, as she was rushed to the medbay on a stretcher, with Liara following close beside with one hand clutching her own injured side, while gripping Shepard's blood-stained hand tightly with the other.

~o~

**Meeting** Hannah Shepard was nerve-wracking for Liara. Shepard meeting Liara's dad for the first time as Liara's bondmate, was just as bad. The Human Spectre stood now wishing with all her might, for the ground to simply open up and swallow her whole, as Aethyta did her absolute fatherly _best_ to embarrass both her daughter and her mate, with ribald tales of how she and a hanar had _gotten it on_.

Shepard resolved to scrub her ears...and brain...out with high-grade, commercial-quality soap before the day was done.

~o~

**No** was now the Commander's least favourite word, as she tried _desperately_ to get her stubborn-as-her-father daughter to eat her veggies, before her mother came home and discovered the now-empty bag of jellybeans that had been hastily tossed into the trash bin.

~o~

Yellow looked lovely on her bondmate, but Shepard thought the shimmering **Orange** glow of Earth's setting sun, bathed her smiling lover in the most lovely shade of colour, that simply took the Commander's breath away.

~o~

**Purple** was her new favourite colour even above orange, Shepard thought to herself, as her pink tongue danced playfully against and with the velvet-softness of her lover's purple tongue.

~o~

Shepard made a mental note to tell Tali that she was her absolute _favourite_ **Quarian**, as she rubbed the special scented oil all along Liara's back, that Tali had sent the two lovers as a gift. The oil apparently acted as a bit of an aphrodisiac along with being a muscle relaxer, so when Liara suddenly flipped over onto her back, with a hungry smile and eyes quickly darkening with desire, Shepard made a second mental note to thank Tali _very_ much, before Liara pulled her down roughly atop her oil-slicked body.

~o~

The **Roses** that Shepard had bought were a beautiful shade of sky-blue, that highlighted and showed off her lover's own crystalline-blue eyes, the scent of which caused Liara to let out a deep, bliss-filled sigh.

~o~

**Safe**...Shepard thought frantically to herself, as she clutched her bondmate and child desperately to her chest, as the auto-pilot re-engaged in the taxi she had been manually driving, which took over the responsibility of steering them swiftly and safely through traffic. A dry swallow around an equally dry throat, before quietly-abashed words were spoken, "you are right Liara..._never_ let me behind the wheel of a moving vehicle _ever_ again.

~o~

**Terror**...that is all Shepard felt, as she tightly held the clammy hand of her bondmate, as Liara let out an almost primal scream before an answering cry filled the room, and the sweet sounds of a baby's first cry, turned Shepard's terror into her greatest joy.

~o~

**Urdnot** Wrex was a great Krogan. Probably the greatest that had ever lived, in his most humble opinion. _So_...he wondered...why was he in all his great glory, allowing two pyjaks (one from his loins, the other from the only other person he deemed greater than himself...Shepard) to quite literally climb all over him, as they both shrieked in delight at having their very own living, breathing jungle gym to climb all over.

Urdnot Wrex...the great Krogan...resolved that he was going soft.

~o~

Shepard allowed the gentle strains of the **Violin** to float softly through the room, as she rested her head lightly against Liara's full, round tummy. Her kid was going to be a musical _genius_, Shepard decided firmly. Beautiful instrumental music would be played day and night for her to make sure of it! Liara just chuckled softly at this declaration from her bondmate whenever she heard it, and in response to the statement being made again now, she lovingly brushed her fingers through her lover's hair, and smiled down at her adorably-amusing bondmate.

~o~

**Waiting**...Shepard hated having to wait for anything. She was a go-getter. A do-it-yourself-er. But right now all she could do was wait, to see if the love of her life would survive the surgery she was currently undergoing with Chakwas. The surprise attack had been meant for the Spectre. Liara should _never_ have taken the hit for her. She was supposed to protect Liara, dammit! _Liara was never...never supposed to get hurt_...Shepard thought brokenly to herself, before her head snapped up and she looked into the deeply-caring eyes of Karin Chakwas. The good doctor allowed a small, tired smile to cross her lips, as she informed Shepard that Liara would indeed live, and was now in recovery. The crushing weight of potential grief and heart-wrenching agony rose from Shepard's chest...she could breath again..._the wait was over_.

~o~

A muttered comment..."_Pureblood_."

A shockingly powerful fist to the face in retaliation.

A cry of "Shepard!" as the enraged Commander is pulled away from the now-downed Batarian, who had _dared_ use such a filthy word.

"**Xenophobic** ass," Shepard spits out as Liara gently tugs her protective bondmate away.

A loving, tender kiss is given for the chivalry shown, and the Commander allows a slow, satisfied grin to cross her face, as she plants a loving kiss against her lover's crest.

~o~

A tapping foot...a displeased frown...a slightly reprimanding voice exclaiming, "Shepard!" as a discarded bag of jellybeans is pulled from a trash bin.

A sheepish grin flashes across Shepard's face, as a young Asari voice cries out, "**Yummy**!"

Liara sighs in exasperation, even as she bestows her small family with a fond, loving smile.

~o~

Laughter, bright smiles, and heartfelt giggles flow freely as a young Asari is picked up by strong-yet-gentle hands, and 'flown' around the room as a mother laughs in delight, and a 'father' carries her daughter through the air, while crying "**Zoom**!" at the top of her lungs.

_**~Fin~**_

* * *

><p><strong>AN<strong> - Really hope you all enjoyed. Please let me know what you all thought of this whirlwind of short tales~ =3

_~Yuri~_


End file.
